Adjustable headrest systems within automotive vehicles are of course well-known. However, due to dimensional tolerancing or characteristic requirements of both the manufacturing and assembly operations, the automotive headrest components or assemblies of such headrest systems are sometimes difficult to assemble or mount upon, or insert into, the upper portions of the automotive seat frames. In addition, once the headrest components or assemblies of such systems are in fact so assembled or mounted upon, or inserted into, the upper portions of the automotive seat frames, the headrest components or assemblies may also be somewhat difficult to adjust to particular positions or orientations, with respect to the automotive vehicle seats, as may be desired by the automotive drivers or passengers.
In connection with the adjustment of such conventional headrest components or assemblies wherein the headrest components or assemblies are disposed at particularly desired positions or orientations with respect to the automotive vehicle seats, it is also characteristic of such conventional automotive headrest systems that the entire headrest component or assembly, including the vertical shafts upon which the headrest members are supported and which in turn are inserted within the upper portions of the automotive seats, are required to be adjusted with respect to the upper portions of the automotive seats. An adjustment mechanism is usually provided upon the upper exterior or outer surface portions of the vehicle seats so as to permit adjustment of the vehicle headrest components or assemblies with respect to the vehicle seats, however, this adjustment process often proves to be somewhat difficult, unwieldy, and cumbersome due to the fact that the vehicle passenger or driver must use one hand to operate the adjustment or release mechanism upon the vehicle seat while the other hand is used to grasp the vehicle headrest component or assembly and adjustably move the same to the desired position or orientation while the vehicle seat adjustment mechanism is maintained in its released position.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved headrest system for automotive vehicle seats which inherently compensates for tolerances or interactive dimensions between the various members of the system which facilitate or enable the automotive vehicle headrest components or assemblies to be readily and easily mounted or assembled upon, or inserted into, the upper portions of the automotive seats, and which furthermore facilitates or enables the automotive vehicle headrest members to be readily and easily adjusted to particularly desired positions or orientations with respect to the automotive vehicle seats.